battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Witch Doctor/RC
As part of a range planned to be released in 2016 by HEXBUG, Witch Doctor is one of multiple robots in the RC Series and features a working weapon separate from the drive motors. It is a very accurate representation of Witch Doctor, though at the moment lacks Shaman that was with it on the TV show. When the toy is activated or turned off, its drive wheels move back-and-forth briefly. Much like the previous BattleBots toys, Witch Doctor has pieces that come off to represent damage, namely two wedge pieces clipped on and its top held in place with magnets. The included palm-sized remote allows the toy to be controlled with 1 of 4 possible channels. In spite of having four wheels like the real robot, only the front two are powered by motors. If you buy the toys separate from one another, or from the HEXBUG website, each one comes with their own special sticker that references the robot being replicated as a toy. When not in use for roughly 30 seconds to a minute, the toy will shut off automatically. Due to the rear wheels not being motorized, the toy cannot run upside down like the real version. An updated version was made featuring the Discovery Season 3 design of the robot and is already officially released, though some stores did find the 2-pack with Bronco early. This version of the toy features the real robot's self-rightng mechanism, though it cannot self-right the toy if it is flipped. It also has a removable front, top and back panel. Witch Doctor has also been released with Bronco as part of the BattleBots Arena playset and individually. WitchDoctorRC ToyFair.jpg|The prototype out of its packagint at the New York Toy Fair 2015. WitchDoctorRCInsides.jpg|The prototype without its removable panels. HexbugWitchDoctorRC.jpg|The finished toy. WitchDoctorRC.png|The finished toy sealed in its packaging. 14567999 210803049350248 281019759302188320 n.jpg|A sticker included with the toy if ordered on the HEXBUG website. HEXBUGWitchDoctorVersion2.jpg|A prototype of the 2018 version of Witch Doctor as a toy. 2018WitchDoctorHEXBUGRC.jpg|The final product out of its packaging. BroncoWitchDoctorRivals2-Pack.jpg|The updated Witch Doctor sealed with Bronco. BroncoWitchDoctorHexbugBattleBotsArena.jpg|The playset sealed in its packaging. 2ndWitchDoctorIndividualRelease.jpg|Witch Doctor's 2nd individual release. Changes from the Prototype When the toy was released, certain changes had been made from its original prototype showcast at Toy Fair 2016. 1. The wheels were gray on the prototype but were changed to white for the final product. 2. The colors on both the prototype's removable lid and front plow were much more dull but were made darker and more vibrant for the toy's final release. 3. The red light inside the prototype was removed for the final release. 4. The motor that powers the prototype's blade was a lower pitch than the motor of the final product's blade. 5. The remote control for the prototype was orange and blueish but was changed to be gray for the final release. 6. The tires for the prototype's wheels are narrower than the final product's tires. 7. The lid for the prototype was less durable than the final product's lid. Problems 1. Owners of the toy have found possible problems such as the supports for the weapon interfering with the remote, preventing the toy from either moving or activating/deactivating the weapon. *Moving the remote either closer or in another spot near the toy may get the signal back to the toy. 2. The pull tab for the remote can also become a problem if half the tab is missing or broken off, preventing the toy from working until the piece is removed frum underneath the battery in the remote. 3. Similar to the RC Tombstone, the RC Witch Doctor may get stuck on the edge where the floor transitions to carpet, especially with its low ground clearance at the front. *As with the RC Tombstone, simply tape over the edge where the two surfaces meet to smooth out the transition and reduce the likelihood of the toy getting stuck again later. Tips for Use 1. Since the toy has no way to result in a KO, one way to rectify this is to remove the battery cover underneath the toy. This allows the batteries to fall out, giving the feel that the toy has been KO'd. 2. If the first tip seems too unconventional or you don't want to lose the batteries, you can make the fight last longer by adding a rule that disables the part if it is hit with the opposing toy's weapon (a wheel for example). However, since the wheels turn simultaneously, both wheels will have to be hit for this rule to knock the toy out. As Witch Doctor: *Witch Doctor's front scoop and vertical spinning weapon make it a good choice for attack, especially given that part of the scoop is solid. *The top panel is the hardest to remove as it is generally only capable of being hit from the rear, so keeping the robot facing forward will reduce the chances of it coming off. *The scoop can also get under Minotaur or Tombstone given each toy's ground clearance, giving this toy a chance to push them around and/or flip them. Against Witch Doctor: *Since the scoop's removable panels are on the outer edges, hit them from the corner with Tombstone, or even Beta and they should come off easily. *If you can back Witch Doctor into the wall, the top panel may be removed, which could result in your victory *Witch Doctor's weapon, while powerful, still has a limited range of attack. Tombstone could be a good choice with its longer reach weapon. *Witch Doctor has a bit of a wider turning radiius as it is a four-wheeled bot with two-wheel drive. Thus, if you can get it into a corner, it'll have a harder time escaping. *Minotaur can also work as if Minotaur is against the wall with a side panel still attached, Witch Doctor may not be able to remove it. *Witch Doctor is also not invertible so flipping it would result in a KO as well. Possible Robots for Remodelling HyperShock: Since Witch Doctor is a four-wheeled drumbot, you can convert it to HyperShock some modification. Paint the wheels black and make the front scoop hollow below the weapon. The disc will need to be enlarged so you may need a 2nd Witch Doctor toy to make this look accurate. After that, just paint the weapon silver and follow the necessary steps to make it look more like HyperShock. However, with the release of the 2nd Witch Doctor, it can easily be used as the new HyperShock considering the removable panels and overal design are pretty close to HyperShock's original toy design. El Diablo/Concussion: This one gets a bit more tricky if you're choosing El Diablo as El Diablo is a tracked robot. This may require actually addding treads and additional wheels up front, perhaps using the old Witch Doctor axles as a starting point. Otherwise, you could just make static treads on the side or paint the wheels black to give El Diablo an upgraded look. The rear set of spikes could prove challenging to add but taking a small amount of the armor panel off could make it work. The spikes on top will probably be even more difficult but only if you want it to be invertible, in which case you may want to use Minotaur instead as it is already a two-wheeled robot with some room for modification and a wider drum. Concussion may also prove easier with Minotaur due to the similarities the real robots have with each other. Whiplash: As demonstrated online, it is possible to create Whiplash using the old Witch Doctor toy by painting the front wedge scoop red and creating a lifting arm around a newly 3D printed weapon. However, you could also use the original Witch Doctor weapon and paint it red, though this may affect the toy's performance if it is not done properly and will also require extra time for paint to dry. You will also need to paint the tires black and the wheel hubs red if you want a fully accurate representation. Trivia *The toy's power button is the same color as its weapon. *The updated Witch Doctor RC toy is likely modified from the HyperShock toy that was showcased at the 2016 New York Toy Fair given that both robots are similar in design and two of the removable panels from the new Witch Doctor RC are the same two HyperShock was shown to have. *The 2nd version of Witch Doctor, much like Bronco, has no removable pieces that are held in place with magnets. Category:BattleBots Merchandise Category:Hexbug Toys